


Make Some Noise feat. Min Yoongi

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Soft vmin side moment, Taekook fighting, Tired Yoongi wants to sleep, yoongi's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Yoongi gets home tired and just wants to sleep but to be able to do so he first needs to get Taehyung and Jungkook to make up.





	Make Some Noise feat. Min Yoongi

Yoongi's POV

Min Yoongi didn't know what would await him when he got home. It was the first time in three days he went back to the dorm. He spent the last few days at the studio, working on a new song.

The sound kept ringing in his ears and he wanted to get it done as long as he was inspired so he worked quite long, only taking short naps on the couch. It didn't bother him at all when he was still writing the track but now that he was almost finished he felt the fatigue.

Yoongi looked forward to sleeping in his comfy bed. Not that he couldn't sleep well on the couch, Yoongi could sleep anywhere. But the studio was really quiet. And while he didn't mind that or better said even welcomed it when he was working, he got accustomed to the different sounds that his noisy members would produce all the time.

They didn't do it purposely, but seven guys with totally different personalities under one roof were doomed to make noise.

And that's why the silence that welcomed him when he stepped through the door almost punched him physically.

Yoongi was sure that at least half of the members had to be home - the younger half. They were doomed to stay indoors the next few weeks since they had been busted the last time they went out. And that would usually mean a lot of noise, especially when their second oldest hyung wasn't home. So why was it so quiet?

Yoongi took off his shoes at the entry and threw his bag in a corner. He went to the living room first to see if anyone was there but headed for the kitchen when he found it empty. After taking his Kumamon glass out of the drawer he filled it with some water and drowned it in one go to wake him up. He felt like his sleep break would have to wait some more anyway because something was definitely off.

He went in the direction of their rooms. The first door he reached was his own. Yoongi stepped inside to get rid of his jacket and made sure Jin hyung wasn't there. After greeting Jin's pets Odeng and Eomuk and giving them a little goody he went to his closet and changed into a comfortable trainer.

When he looked around again, he noticed a letter on the mirror. Of course Seokjin would leave it there. He fetched it and opened the short letter. It said that Jin had to fetch some fresh air and that there were some leftovers in the fridge for him and that he shouldn't mind the youngsters since they would go back to normal sooner or later anyway.

So the bastard left him alone to clean up the mess alone!

Jin knew quite well that even though it might appear like he didn't give a fuck about his surroundings, Yoongi was actually quite sensitive and cared for his brothers. So of course he wouldn't be able to just leave it be, especially when Jin took the trouble to make sure he knew this strange atmosphere wasn't imaginary but created by the maknae line. Troublemaker line would fit way better, Yoongi thought.

They were cute, young, lively and adorable, of course. Yoongi couldn't deny that. He himself felt really dear of them. But since they were young and lively they were also the ones that fought a lot.

The fact that Taehyung and Jungkook were a couple didn't make it easier.

They got along well; the two of them actually fitted themselves perfectly. The fact that they were still madly in love after three years of going out together was proof enough. But like every couple they had their differences, too. They clashed often, got jealous and got tired of keeping it a secret from the public but they always made up again.

But they were both stubborn dickheads so it took them an eternity when they were left on their own. Therefore it was easier to help them reconcile than waiting for them to do it themselves.

He sighed and crumbled the note in his hand and threw it on Jin's bed, along with some of his dirty laundry. Since he left him to clean up the mess Jin would have to clean at least his laundry.

Yoongi opened the door softly without knocking - since the couple was fighting there wasn't any embarrassing situation he could walk into. The first thing he thought when he saw the mess of limbs and hair as he entered, was that he was mistaken and that he came too late and they already had made up.

When he was already about to turn around and flee from the room, Yoongi realised that none of them had black hair, therefore Jungkook wasn't there.

He took a closer look and noticed that it was Jimin that hugged his friend's back, leaning his chin on Tae's shoulder, humming a soft tune; most probably to calm the other, who was visibly upset staring out his window while nearly crushing a stuffed plushie Jungkook gave him once in his hands.

Jimin being here meant that Jungkook did something to really make Taehyung angry. Since Jimin adored the maknae so much he would usually stick with him, either to comfort him or to try persuading him to apologize. He did it knowing that Taehyung would go to the next best person to search comfort or vent his anger while Jungkook would just try handling it all on his own. Taehyung knew that too and was secretly always glad that someone took care of his probably hurting mate in these moments while he couldn't.

Therefore Jungkook had done something even Jimin thought it was better to calm Taehyung first than look after the youngest. Great..! This would get tricky.

Yoongi walked to the bed where the two of them were sitting, purposely making some noise while coming near. Both of them looked back for a moment. Tae turned around again while Jimin searched his gaze and shook his head slightly, indicating it wasn't possible to talk with him right now.

As if Yoongi cared for that. He was tired and wanted to sleep, what wasn't possible with this weird atmosphere around and hell shall freeze if didn't at least try to find out what was going on. It was easier to make Tae speak than trying to get it out of Jungkook.

The maknae would only shrug his shoulders and change topic. Jungkook opened up a lot since he arrived at the dorm and talked more about what was troubling him but that didn't count for anything really important to him; and Taehyung was probably the most important thing to him.

Yoongi sat on the bed behind the two cuddled up friends and leaned his back against Jimin's. The additional weight made Jimin lean heavier against Taehyung and let the later know that he was there too, ready to help.

"So, what's the matter?" Yoongi asked.

It was quiet for a while but then Taehyung suddenly burst out: "Jungkook's an absolute asshole, that's the matter!" It seemed like it was easier for him to talk, not having to face someone.

"Hmm, so you finally noticed."

Yoongi waited sometime for Taehyung to continue but it seemed like the younger didn't want to say anymore. So he decided to try something else.

"I told Jungkook you would find out sooner or later. Told him he couldn't keep cheating on you without you finding out. What did he expect?! He could have gotten away when he had left by once but the idiot had to continue, again and again, one after another."

The silence that followed was almost deafening. It was a white lie but Yoongi hoped for Tae to lose his control so things would spice up faster.

And they did! When Tae finally processed the full meaning of what Yoongi just had said he exploded. He jumped up that Jimin, who was still hugging him, was risen up along for a bit before he fell back, making Yoongi fall to the floor from the push. And even before Yoongi could stand back up Taehyung was already out the door, approaching Jungkook's room while thundering his name with his deepest voice.

Yoongi only noticed the smirk on his lips when he heard Jimin's shocked "Hyung! What did you do?"

"Helping myself to some sleep." He chuckled.

"You're evil, you know that, right? Jungkook would never cheat on Taeyungie."

"I know that and you know that. Everyone knows. Even Taehyung would if he could think straight. Let them get some steam off and notice how important they are for each other and they'll be as good as new."

It seemed as if Taehyung reached Jungkook's room now, judging by the amount of screaming and cursing that came from that direction.

"You actually want them to clash!" Jimin stated.

"You fucking asshole, how could you cheat on me?! Who the hell did you screw with?" - "What the hell are you talking about?! Don't be ridiculous!" The voices of Taehyung and the now angered Jungkook carried over to their spot.

Yoongi chuckled. "Don't you think it will work?"

"Hmm... Actually it could work out." Jimin said after thinking about it.

"By the way, what originally happened between those two?"

"Taehyungie caught Jungkookie going through his phone. You know that wouldn't be that much of a problem since he doesn't have secrets from Jungkook anyway. But Jungkookie found out that Taehyungie and his Hwarang hyungs were planning a sudden trip to Busan of which Taehyungie didn't inform him yet apparently and Jungkookie told him that he would cancel their anniversary date when Tae went there. And you know how Tae hates such ultimata where he has to choose between people he cares for. So they-"

Jimin got interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of a fight coming from Jungkook's room. Seemed like it was time to clear up some things.

"Err, I think I should talk to them shortly." He said to Jimin, who nodded in agreement.

Yoongi walked calmly to the room where the two youngest fought it off, leaving Jimin behind. When he reached the wide open door he saw how Jungkook held Tae up against a wall, staring into his eyes, obviously angry. By the look of it, it was Taehyung who started getting physical - it was always Taehyung to start it first since Jungkook always held back, knowing he was stronger anyway. But Jungkook was not a dead rock so he defends himself somewhere along the line and when Taehyung doesn't stop fighting it usually ends with him being pressed against a wall, made incapable of moving.

"I. Never. Cheated. On. You!" Jungkook growled, emphasizing ever word. "I want you and only you. I love you. And I already call you mine. So why the fuck would I want anything else?! The thought alone makes me sick!"

Yoongi could see the confusion in Taehyung's eyes that started to grow bigger. He cleared his throat to make them notice him. They both turned their heads in his direction at the same time.

"Hi guys! I'm actually off to bed so I just wanted to say good night shortly. Ah, and by the way, sorry Tae you seem to have misunderstood me. When I talked about Jungkook cheating on you I meant he ate those chips, you know your favourite ones, without you, again and again. But it's nice seeing you guys so close and confessing your feelings to each other, really. Just keep on, I'll go to bed therewhile. Bye~"

Yoongi went to his room, smiling his famous gummy smile. They would make up. He had seen it all in Taehyung's eyes that had gotten bigger and bigger as he spoke. The relieve when he said that he lied, the regret and guilt for thinking Jungkook would do something like this and taking it out on him like that without confronting him and give him a chance to explain, and the slight shyness when Yoongi mentioned the confession and at the end even all the feelings that were actually meant for Jungkook only as he locked his eyes with his.

Yoongi thought he heard a mumbled 'I'm sorr-' as he walked away contently, that was interrupted as probably Jungkook's lips met those of Taehyung's. Yep, it would get noisy again in the house after all. Yoongi could already feel how his eyes got droopy.

Jimin waited for him at his door, smiling.

"You're great hyung! You reconciled them in a matter of a few minutes! You're really awesome!"

"I just did it so I could go to sleep, that's all."

"Sure, sure." Jimin said laughing while walking to his own room, "well good night then, hyung. It's okay when I listen to some music, right? Hope you can sleep soundly!"

"Mhm, thanks." Yoongi was almost already asleep when he let himself fall on his bed and just dragged his blanket over himself with his last bit of energy, faint noise lulling him to deep sleep.


End file.
